


nice legs, daisy dukes (makes a man go)

by jisood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Leggy Lance, M/M, Pining, allura and lance broship, awkward confessions, blame allura, klance, lance is the stupidest smart person, lance looks great in booty shorts, oh my he is the gayest, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisood/pseuds/jisood
Summary: Lance in booty shorts sitting on the sinks in the men's room while singing k-pop was not was Keith expected when he went to the bathroom during his study...a.k.a.- how to confess to your crush who might hate you(??) while he is wearing really short shorts and you don't what to do: by Keith





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally based off of this post: http://theavengerscumbercookie.tumblr.com/post/156825625207/voltron-fic-idea-lance-helping-out-allura
> 
> anyway i haven't written anything in a very long time, and with all the vld fandom discourse i just wanted some fluffy shit with my ships which i love and care for dearly
> 
> also title from the song STARSTRUCKK by 3OH!3
> 
> ahhh enjoy and give feedback and kudos if u feel like it ;))

“No.”

 

“Lance, please! Mr. Zarkon explicitly said our pants have to be below the knees to be able to participate in this lab quiz, and I can’t afford a 0!”

 

Allura Altea was chasing the lanky boy down the hallway, and it Lance wasn’t in his current situation, he would’ve taken advantage of the dozens of stares he was receiving.

 

“Allura, just because your dad is our Principal does not mean you need to get straight A’s, I think you a strong enough girl to endure a simple 0 percent on a quiz… ” Lance stopped at his locker and opened it, purposely blocking his friend’s face with the door. Allura huffed and forcibly shut the locker, ignoring Lance’s hiss of pain as it closes on his knuckles.

 

“Okay, first of all, I am not getting good grades because Father is in charge, thank you very much you biNCH. Second, don’t take grades so lightly- we are almost to senior year, and then colleges are going to--” 

 

“Allura I’m the b- one of the best students in our grade, believe it or not. You make it sound like I’m stupid or something!” At that statement, Allura scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

 

“You are acting very serious for you today… I wonder if that has something to do with you NOT being the smartest kid in our grade?” Allura smirked at the red tint coming into Lance’s ears.

 

“Okay you can’t blame me Allura! This kid leaves school in 8th grade, finally letting me get some recognition for once, and then he comes back three years later and takes #1? How in fuck?? He missed 3 grades, and he’s still smart as fuck? Plus he grew a mullet? What in fuck?? And every time I see him, he gives me this hot AF smirk and walks away? Who does this guy think he is!? Also what kind of name is Keith?” Lance was ranting now, trying to gesture with his armful of books, completely oblivious to the evil look on his best friend’s face. His monologue slows down when he notices the lack of response from Allura, and glares at her suspiciously. 

 

“What are you smirking about…” 

 

“Did I hear that you think Keith Kogane is- and I quote ‘hot A-F?’” 

 

“No.”

 

“Ohoho?”

 

“Allura I swear to Hunk’s delectable oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, if you are quoting Haikyuu in this situation I am exposing your yaoi tumblr url.” Allura audibly gasped. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Lance turned and faced the girl, dead serious.

 

“Oh I would.”

 

“Well, if you expose my tumblr, I guess you wouldn’t mind me letting the public know about your Yuri!!! on Ice instagram fan account, your 7th grade Sword Art Online roleplay account, and your THREE body pillows of Levi Ackerman. THREE. And don’t forget your Hatsune Miku shrine in your closet!”

 

Lance’s previously flushed face immediately lost all color as he heard Allura’s threat. 

 

“You just got SNATCHED BINCH! Guess I know what I’m doing after school today!” She started to walk away, but Lance grabbed her arm before she could get away.

 

“Allura, no. Please. I’ll do anything. People can’t know that I’m a closeted weeb. My non-existent social life will be ruined! ALLURA DON’T WALK AWAY I’LL DO ANYTHING!!” Allura slowly turned around and smirked.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Well, maybe not  _ anything _ , but-”

“Oh well look at the time, the bell is going to ring any minute! Better get to class! See you later Lance!” Allura pulled away from the Cuban boy again, only to be pulled back again. 

  
  


“Okay okay fine! I’ll do ANYTHING!” Allura grinned and stepped back from Lance. She looked triumphant, which was giving Lance serious bad vibes. She pulled on her shorts absentmindedly as she held eye-contact with Lance, and it took everything he had not to break the stare.

 

“Okay Lance, you said you would do  _ anything _ remember, ok love? Meet me outside the auditorium during lunch, than you will get your task, ok?” Allura left no room for Lance to comment, already in with the crowd before he could even process what she said. He was still standing there defeated when the bell for first period rang. Cursing, he recollected himself and ran across the campus, thankfully reaching his class before Ms. Haggar even began attendance. 

  
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  


Let’s just say Lance’s day did not get better after his little talk with Allura that morning. Mr. Sendak caught him nodding off in Algebra, and made fun of him for the rest of the class. In just so happened that a certain KEITH KOGANE was in his class, and Lance could feel his stare on his back the rest of the class. How dare that beautiful boy judge him silently… It wasn’t Lance’s fault he had a stupid english project for Haggar, that she assigned a day before it was due! Plus, a certain boy with stupid mullet hair kept popping up in his head and distracting him. What gave him the right! Then in chemistry, Coran decided it would be a great idea to get volunteers to demonstrate the reaction of hydrogen peroxide and sodium iodide, which Lance graciously volunteered to help out with the experiment. Little did he know, that said experiment WAS NOT ALLOWED IN SCHOOLS.

 

“It wounded me, Hunky Boy! I have a literal burn over my whole forearm!” Lance complained to his best friend as they walked to their next class, holding his poor, injured arm in front of Hunk for dramatic emphasis. 

 

“Bro, you are one of the smartest kids in our grade. Maybe even smarter than me, though I can barely see how that’s possible!” Lance emitted a small ‘hey!’, but was ignored by Hunk.

 

“You should’ve known that the Elephant Toothpaste experiment has an exothermic reaction, and due to the amount of students that have gotten burned in the past, it was banned from schools. I don’t know how Coran gets away with these things…” Hunk shook his head, and Lance perked up.

 

“Oh, I know why he gets away with it…” Lance smirked and Hunk turned to him with avid interest.

 

“Bro.”

 

“Bro.”

 

“Tell me Bilbro Baggins.” Lance cringed at the taller boy.

 

“Only if you never call me that again bro. Don’t taint art.”

 

“Sorry bro, never again.” 

 

Pidge walked up to the two boys as they were having their little exchange.

 

“Seriously what the fuck.” The older boys brushed away the younger’s crude comments, already used to the extreme profanity that came from her on a regular basis. 

 

“Pidge, you have to hear this. I believe, the great Lance Sanchez-Mcclain, know why Coran gets away with so much shit.” Lance puffed up his chest, and grinned proudly.

 

“Oh, great Lance, please bless us with your knowledge” Pidge said sarcastically, bowing down to Lance.

 

“I’m going to pretend you’re serious… but  _ anyway.  _ The reason why Coran is such a sneaky snek with what we do in class is because… He has a  _ thing _ with our principal, Alfor Altea. You’re welcome.”

 

“What.”

 

“What”

 

“What”

 

“What”

 

“Okay that was way too many what's’” Turning around, the trio came to see Shiro and Allura. Shiro just looked plain confused, but Allura was standing in the middle of the hallway with her hands on her hips. 

 

“Oh, Allura! I was just telling Hunk and Pidge-”

 

“I  _ know _ what you were talking about, Lance Sanchez-Mcclain. You had to swear not to tell anybody, you are not supposed to know, you bozo!” Allura said in a harsh whisper.

 

“Oops.” Lance scratched the back of his neck, openly ashamed.

 

“Yeah, oops! Anyway it’s lunch block, time for you to help me out! Come on!” Allura grabbed the younger boys hands and pulled him away from the group. Lance attempted to turn around and save himself, but failed. The last thing the group saw of Lance was his pained face, mouthing ‘save me!’. Pidge turned around to the boys.

 

“What just happened.” Hunk looked just as confused as her. Shiro, however looked like he knew exactly what was going on. The two other teenagers turned to him, and he grimaced realizing he was the one who had to explain.

 

“Okay. So basically, it was last year and Allura and Lance were staying after school for something, I don’t really know for what, but you know them.” 

 

“You jealous, Shiro?” Pidge smirked and got right up into the elder's face, not caring for the idea of personal space. Pidge knew the insult weighed nothing against the older teen, but did it nonetheless.

 

“Of course he’s not, Pidge. You think Allura would choose Lance over the beautiful meatsack known as Takashi Shirogane?” Shiro, in his beefy glory, blushed. Hunk and Pidge noticed the latter’s flush and simultaneously punched him on each shoulder.

 

“Keep telling us the story you big tsundere!” Pidge leaned back against the nearby lockers, Hunk following suit as Shiro continued.

 

“So they were after school, yeah? Lance wanted to sneak into Coran’s classroom to get liquid nitrogen so he could mix it with water and be like a magician or something… Don’t even mention it Katie, I am aware how he is the stupidest smart person we know. Anyway, Allura was like, ‘fine, whatever’ because she’s a badass,” Hunk snorted and whispered to the shorter teen, 

 

“He is so  _ whipped _ .”

 

“Shut up Hunk and let me finishing retelling this tale.  _ Anyway,  _ they picked the lock into Coran’s classroom and the lights were off and everything, so they snuck in. So they were going through the cabinet in the back with all the materials and stuff, and then they turn around and  they see Coran and Alfor making out behind Coran’s desk! So Allura is all quiet and tries to sneak out again because she’s actually a sensible young woman, but Lance squeaks and runs out the room, and catches the attention of the horny teachers. So basically after that they tracked Allura and Lance down and made them promise to not tell a soul because if anyone found out and the parents of the school found out, they would be fired.”

 

Both Hunk and Pidge were laughing now.

 

“Oh my god Lance is so stupid, what the fuck!” 

 

“Um, Shiro. If they weren’t supposed to tell anyone, why do you, and now us know what happened.”

 

Shiro scrunched up his eyebrows, but then relaxed and shrugged.

 

“It was bound to happen at one point. I know because Allura and I tell eachother everything. Besides, I think you are both trustworthy enough to keep this to yourselves, yeah?” The duo both nodded at Shiro, still slightly snickering.

 

“Trustworthy to keep what to themselves?” A new voice popped up behind the trio. 

 

Said voice belonged to the infamous Keith Kogane, Shiro’s younger brother and Lance’s proclaimed rival. What Lance said was true, he truly did have hair that resembled a mullet, but today it was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was slightly sweaty, and had a towel wrapped around his neck.

 

“Nothing, Keith. You just had gym?” Shiro brushed the younger’s question off and changed the subject. Keith grunted as he drank from his water bottle. 

 

“I- uh. I think I heard you mention Lance from over there? Where is he? Oh, and Allura.” Keith flushed as he spoke, undoubtedly seeing the suspicious looks coming from Pidge and Hunk.

 

“Oya?” Hunk turned to Pidge.

 

“Oya oya?” Pidge turned to meet Hunk. The two then simultaneously turn to Keith.

 

“OYA OYA OYA”

 

You could audibly hear Shiro slapping his forehead. 

 

“You guys are literal Bokuto and Kuroo, what the fuck” Keith, was still very embarrassed, but he could appreciate a good Haikyuu!! reference every now and then; plus it took away the attention from his obvious interest in the lanky Cuban teenager. 

 

“Allura pulled Lance away saying she had a ‘task’ for him, whatever that means. You want to see him, Keith?” Keith’s face got redder at the accusation, but didn’t deny it. Keith was truly interested in Lance. Sure, when they were in middle school they had this rivalry going on; but then Keith left the town due to a switch in foster parents and almost forgot about the boy. When Shiro’s family adopted him a year and a half ago and brought Keith back to his hometown, he was greeted by a gorgeous teenager hanging out with Shiro and his friends. He didn’t even realize it was Lance at first (his glow-up nearly brought tears to Keith’s eyes), so they kind of restarted out on the wrong foot.

 

(“What do you mean,  _ who are you?  _ I’m Lance Sanchez-Mcclain? Your rival in middle school? Currently best student in our grade?”

 

“Sorry, Lance. It’s been a while.”

 

“Well, I remembered  _ you _ didn’t I? It hasn’t been that long! And you grew a mullet!”

 

“I’m sorry?- and it’s  _ not  _ a mullet!”)

 

But whether Lance liked it or not, Keith started to merge into their friend group- he was now Shiro’s brother, so he was lucky to have that kind of entrance to easy friends. Once Lance got over Keith forgetting him, he actually was a really cool guy. He seemed very adamant on keeping their old ‘rival’ status, even though Keith wasn’t doing anything to really provoke and enemy bond? Nonetheless, whenever Keith saw the taller boy his mouth went dry and stomach clenched, so Keith couldn’t really stay away. Plus, Keith liked being around him. He was very intelligent, more than anyone gave him credit for. He was witty, and kind, and caring. And he was  _ very _ attractive. His face was long, jawline sharp. His blue eyes contrasted beautifully with his tan skin. And his legs,  _ god _ his legs. They were long and lanky, but muscular; and Keith would pay good money for Lance to wrap those legs around him and  _ squeeze _ . 

 

“Lance probably wants to see Keith too” Pidge said, winking over at Keith.

 

“Oh yeah, definitely. The way Lance pines over Keith makes me want to shield myself from all forms of romance because he is so CHEESY. He alone is almost as bad and Shiro and Allura.” Hunk spoke dramatically, clenching onto Pidge. The two faux-gagged, and Keith had to agree, Shiro and Allura were like a married couple.

 

“I will admit, if I hear another word about how annoyingly cute Keith’s  _ ears _ are, I’m leaving Earth and going to space. I’m tired of it.” Keith was surprised to hear Shiro’s input, Shiro was a generally patient and forgiving person.

 

It took a moment for Keith to realize what they were talking about.

 

“Wait. Wait. Are you saying, Lance is pining over me?” Keith was getting his hopes up, but a man could dream.

 

“Oh, please. You guys are a walking fanfiction trope. The mutual pining especially makes me crave death.” Pidge moaned.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Honestly same.” Both Hunk and Shiro spoke at the same time.

 

“Okay Shiro I can see agreeing, I don’t think a day goes by without me hearing him yearn for the sweet release of death; but Hunk? You?” Keith turned to the boy next to him.

 

“Oh Keith, that’s how bad it is. Just confess and save us. Please.” If Hunk, pure and beautiful Hunk, was desperate enough to flat out ask Keith to confess to his best friend, it must be bad. The thought, which probably made their whole friend group nauseous, made Keith giddy.

 

Keith felt so light and jittery with his newly obtained information, he didn’t even have the heart to snap at his friends and brother as they made fun of him for his obvious crush on their goofy friend.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Meanwhile, Allura had pulled Lance into men’s bathroom closest to the cafeteria. She gestured for Lance to keep quiet and she crouched down and looked under the stalls, looking for boys who might possibly concerned that a female is in the area where they shit. Once she decided that the duo was all clear, she pushed the taller boy into the handicap stall and locked the door behind her. Turning to Lance, she ordered:

 

“Take off your pants.”

 

Well. That certainly was not what Lance was expecting when Allura said that she had a task for her.

 

“If you say so Princess. I mean I was kind of holding myself out for Mullet Boy, but if you are so adamant to have my body…” Lance winked at her, and she scoffed.

 

“Ah, shut up you flaming bisexual. You know my heart belongs to Shiro, loser.” Lance laughed, knowing full well the two acted too much like a married couple for Allura to give up a relationship like that. So, he proceeded to remove his sweatpants and folded them nicely and placing them on top of the bar on the wall. Allura removed her shorts at the same time, holding them for Lance to take. The situation was quite bizarre. Allura and Lance, locked in a bathroom stall in the  _ men’s room _ . Both of them in their underwear (being best friends, they were totally comfortable with each other’s bodies, and Lance was thankful for the situation being way less awkward than it really should’ve been). 

 

Lance stared at the flashy, teal, booty shorts that were now in his hands. Sudden realization came upon him, and he tried to protest, but Allura quickly shushed it.

 

“Nuh uh, Lance. Think of the body pillows, the role-play account,  _ the shrine.  _ Imagine if Keith Kogane found out the you are the biggest, closeted weeaboo in the state. Put on the damn shorts and don’t complain.”

 

This left no room for argument; so Lance, quiet and ashamed, pulled on her shorts. At the same time, Allura put on Lance’s sweatpants. Facing Lance, she gave him a good once over; Lance couldn’t help flush beneath her gaze, feeling uncomfortable with the amount of leg he was showing. Allura let out an impressed grunt and folded her arms across her chest.

 

“Hmm. These make your legs look so good,  _ I’m  _ jealous.” Lance flushed even harder.

 

“Allura, do I have to be seen like this? I feel vulnerable” He whined and tugged on the shorts. He couldn’t even think of walking outside of this bathroom with the shorts on,  _ how embarrassing _ **.**

 

**“** Lucky for you, my friend, I have your whole schedule memorized; so I know that while I am in chemistry with Mr. Zarkon, you have a free period. Since it is last period, and having senior rights as a junior was part of your deal to keep Father and Coran’s relationship a  _ secret _ , which- by the way- you have NOT DONE SO, the school now assumes that you're just drove yourself home. But, I know your Mother needed your car so she could drive into the city, therefore you must take the bus home today. So, you are just going to hide in here all period while I complete my lab; and once I finish, we can switch pants again! It’s perfect!” Allura grinned broadly at Lance, and he seriously questioned why he was friends with her.

 

“That is the most bizarre thing I have heard in like 80 years… but, are you seriously going to leave me here for an hour and fifteen minutes to sit around in booty shorts and do nothing?” Lance questioned, amazed that Allura would make him do such a thing.

 

“Ah, so you get it! Well, the bell is going to ring any moment now, and I can’t be late for lab day! Have fun Lance!!” The white-haired girl cheerily turned around, walking out of the stall. Lance was left speechless, following her out of the stall and attempting to get to the door. He stopped, realizing he could not leave because he was wearing bright, blue, booty shorts; and could not be seen like this EVER. 

 

Before Allura finally left the bathroom, she turned around and winked at the taller boy.

 

“You really should look in the mirror, Lance. You and your legs look ravishing.” And on that note, she scurried out of the men’s room, leaving Lance alone.

 

Lance couldn’t say he wasn’t curious as to how the bottoms look on him. They were surprisingly comfortable, and fit his backside perfectly. He cautiously walked in front of the mirror, stepping back so he could get a look of his full body.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Wow.

 

He looked good. Really good. The shorts cut off right below his butt, exposing nearly his whole leg. The teal color of the shorts looked amazing with his skin tone. 

 

Lance was totally feeling himself. Suddenly, he didn’t mind being forced to wear these shorts. Lance would actually not mind wearing these a lot more. Maybe he should buy a pair of his own? Lance’s books were currently in his locker, so he couldn’t do his homework, but thankfully he had his cellphone. He could practically hear Twitter screaming to see him right now.

 

Getting in front of the mirror, he snapped a quick picture of himself, showing off his new look. He posted the picture, captioning it:

 

‘My friend needed sweatpants in order to go in her lab and take a quiz so I’m just chilling in the restroom for 50 minutes with booty shorts on’

 

Very satisfied with his situation now, Lance settled down on the sink and turned on his Playlist of the Week: K-pop Edition. He decided that chilling alone in the bathroom in booty shorts listening to BTS was not the worst way he could spend last period.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Keith was eternally thankful to have a study last period. After lunch, he couldn’t help but lose focus every time his brain saw something that reminded him of a certain Cuban boy. Finally, after being cramped in the library for 30 minutes staring at the cover of a dark blue book across the room that looked exactly like the color of Lance’s eyes, he decided he needed to get up and distract himself. Shuffling to the men’s room outside of the auditorium and cafeteria, he slipped in and got into a stall, not noticing the boy who was sitting on the sink in the corner of the room. As it seemed, the boy did not notice him as well, continuing to attempt to sing in Korean. Keith noticed the choppy Korean as he was relieving himself, and smirked to himself as the boy sang BLACKPINK’s songs and stumbled over the hard pronunciation, singing louder when English came up in the song. Leaving the stall and going up to wash his hands, he noticed the boy stopped singing, and he turned to see why only to see… 

 

Lance.

 

In booty shorts.

 

What. 

 

“uH KEITH. WHAT- Ahem. What are you doing here Mullet Boy?” Lance scrambled off the sink and nonchalantly leaned against it, completely ignoring the fact that he was wearing shorts- Keith was 95% sure they were Allura’s- and said shorts were  _ short _ . Keith, who was so strangely weirded out yet enamored with Lance, did not what to say, other than:

 

“Your Korean sucks.” Nice, Keith. Great. 

 

Lance recoiled in faux offense. 

 

“How dare you Keith Kogane. My Korean is great taking in the fact I don’t speak it. Respect your elders.” 

 

“Lance I’m pretty sure I’m older than you.” Lance looked stumped for a response, so Keith recollected himself and asked what he truly wanted to, ignoring the fire in his lower stomach.

 

“Lance, what are you wearing?”

 

“Pants.” Dear God, Keith couldn’t take this. He could barely remove his eyes from the long planes of Lance’s legs. The shorts allowed thighs and below to show, and being in both track and swim team has done Lance’s legs wonders. Somehow, they elongated already long limbs, but it fit Lance perfectly. As Keith’s eyes reached Lance’s ass, his mouth went dry seeing how tight the shorts fit around his backside.

 

Keith was  _ so  _ thirsty. He once again thanked the gods that the rest of his friend group wasn’t here to see him this way.

 

“Lance.”

 

“Okay- fine, Keithy-boy. Allura has Zarkon’s lab quiz of death this period and she was required to have pants below the knees on, and I had sweatpants on while she has these shorts. So basically she blackmailed me and now I am stuck in the bathroom with short-shorts on for an hour looking completely ridiculously bad. Happy?” Lance pouted and looked the other way, and Keith could see the latter’s blush in his ears. Keith subconsciously wondered what Allura could’ve used against Lance to make him go this far, but he was too distracted with the idea that Lance didn’t think he looked good.

 

“I think you look good.” Keith whispered quietly. Realizing what he said, he shut his eyes and prayed that Lance did not hear that. He wasn’t so lucky.

 

“What.” Ah, shit. Keith guessed this was the time to come clean with Lance, since he already half did so. Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro totally owed him dinner out this week.

 

“Um, I said that I think you look good. In the shorts. Or anytime, really. I like the way you look no matter what you have on” There it was. The big statement. Keith felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders, but when he saw the look on Lance’s face, the weight came down as an anvil and hit Keith right on his head. Lance looked confused, and had a slight frown on his face.

 

Keith decided he really messed up. He didn’t even know if Lance liked boys! It was obvious he liked girls from the way he acted around Allura, Nyma, and Plaxum. (Also what kind of name was Plaxum???). He was probably disgusted that Keith just admitted that he was so gay for him. Plus, doesn’t Lance hate Keith? Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk were so going to owe him double food. Mortified, Keith and made to leave the bathroom, but was stopped by Lance grabbing his arm.

 

“Wait. Keith. Did you just say you liked me?” Keith couldn’t help but blush at the hopeful look on Lance’s face. Feeling very awkward again, he responded to Lance:

 

“Did I stutter?” Horrified, Keith slapped a hand over his mouth. Lance once again had that cute, confused look on his face.

 

“Um.”

 

“I MEAN- yes. I did just say I liked you. Oh my fuck I am such an awkward human being.” Keith once again turned away, this time only to hide his blush. He couldn’t believe he just confessed to his crush in the  _ bathroom. _ What the hell. He could feel Lance bouncing up and down slightly, and Keith turned around only to have his face grabbed by Lance and their lips meet. It was a pretty bad kiss, if Keith could be honest. They were slightly off center, and their noses crashed into each other. But  _ Lance just kissed Keith.  _

 

Holy shit. Keith’s mind went blank, all apologies that were about to be addressed to Lance were trashed, only the memories of Lance’s lips on his remained. Lance himself was looking giddy, but waiting for a response from Keith. Seeing that he probably broke Keith, Lance spoke up.

 

“Er- I like you too, if that wasn’t already obvious from that shitty kiss.” It was if that statement brought Keith back to life, the latter popping up and grabbing Lance’s collar with newfound energy, bringing the two boys face to face.

 

“Well, let’s try this again, shall we?” 

 

The boy’s lips met once again, this time less rushed and with both of them expecting what was to come. 

 

A half an hour later, Keith was very familiar with Lance Sanchez-Mcclain’s lips, and mouth. He knew that Lance had a scar on the corner of his mouth, his toothpaste tasted like spearmint, and that he was a  _ great  _ kisser. Plus his legs felt really nice as they wrapped themselves around Keith protectively. Keith just really liked Lance’s legs, okay? The boys had made themselves comfortable in the corner of the bathroom, sitting on Lance’s jacket like a picnic blanket as they kissed. They didn’t even hear the final bell, and only stopped by the frightened shriek of Allura as she walked into the bathroom. 

 

“Lance I need you to take off my- whAT THE FUCK” Allura turned around and shielded her eyes, which thankfully allowed Keith to fix his clothing and make himself more presentable for her; but Lance just rolled his eyes and stood up, holding a hand out for Keith to take. 

 

“Geez Allura, it’s not like we were having sex or anything, turn around you big baby.” Lance seemed shameless about the whole situation, while Keith was redder than a tomato and trying to hide himself to escape the knowing gaze of Allura. She turned around, fanning her own pink cheeks. 

 

“I was not expecting that, oh my god. And Lance ,I want my shorts back.” She held out her hands expectantly. Lance just pouted and placed his hands protectively over the bottoms.

 

“What if I don’t want to give them back? I know  _ Keith  _ certainly likes them on me.” The taller boy turned and smirked at Keith, who stepped back with his hands up in surrender.

 

“Oh no, don’t get me involved in this, Lance. Just do what the woman says.” Lance, surprisingly, did so. Keith, embarrassed to see the boy he just made out with for the better of an hour strip to his underwear, turned to face Allura.

 

“Nice catch, Keith.” She winked at him and he groaned.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


A week later, the whole school knew of Keith and Lance’s relationship. Lance was still a closeted weeb, and the friend group was done hearing the pining of the two teenage boys. Unfortunately for them, they were now subjected to the constant PDA of the couple. It could not be determined which was worse, but everyone was leaning towards the cheesy PDA.

 

“Dear fuck save me from this Hell.” Pidge moaned, laying down on Shiro’s bed. Most of the gang was there, save Keith and Lance, which seemed sketchy to most of the group. Hunk plopped down next to her, and rested his head on her arm.

 

“I thought it would be over after Keith confessed, where did I go wrong?” Allura and Shiro nodded along solemnly.

 

“We should’ve seen this coming, and I don’t think it will cease anytime soon. You better get used to it being an Awkward Gay-Fest whenever those two are in the same room.” Shiro noted, and the whole room collectively groaned.

 

“Where is said, Awkward Gay-Fest, by the way? They said they would be back from shopping a half an hour ago?” Allura spoke up, looking around the room as if the two were simply hiding from them. And speak of the devil(s), so they came.

 

In shorts.

 

Booty shorts.

 

Both of them. The room was silent, both Keith and Lance standing triumphantly in the middle of the room. Lance had striking blue shorts on, Keith having red. Lance was obviously shameless, where Keith only looked slightly embarrassed.

 

“Okay what the fuck.” Pidge broke the silence, speaking out for the majority of people in the room. Lance sauntered over to Allura, where he ruffled up her hair and wrapped a long arm around her shoulders.

 

“Blame Allura for this one guys. Her forcing me to wear her booty shorts may have been the best thing she has ever done for me. If she hadn’t, I would be with sexy Mullet Boy over there…” Lance winked at Keith, and the room once again erupted in disgusted groans. 

  
“I crave the sweet release of death."

"With this couple, Shiro? I think we all do."

 

_ FINI _


End file.
